


Portraits

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fal-tor-pan, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missions, Romance, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: A drabble collection about Kirk, Spock and their relationship





	1. Light Up the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bird. Implied Kirk/Spock

Jim took to the sky once he tested his new wings. Butan technology freed Jim from gravity to go where his soul belonged. Through their link Spock sensed Jim's excitement chasing air currents, savouring the sunlight's caress of his wings, being right at home in the sky, reaching for the stars beyond the horizons, mixed with a wishful longing.

"I wish that you were by my side," Jim said upon return, leaning close into Spock, giggling when Spock carefully rolled his scaled body around him, "It isn't the same without you."

Spock listened to Jim's heartbeat. He was home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Light Up the Sky - Kirk and Spock have a chance to temporarily transform themselves thanks to their alien guests.  
> Chapter 2: Make Our Stand - Spock reflects about events in Devil in the Dark.  
> Chapter 3: Bottle Your Hope - Kirk treasures every moment he spends with his crew, because he knows that everything will end.  
> Chapter 4: Checkmate - Jim checkmates the game and Spock's heart.  
> Chapter 5: Drifting Prayer - Jim dances in the stolen time in their private sanctuary.  
> Chapter 6: Guardian of my spirit - Like generation of Vulcans before, Mount Seleya guides Spock's path.  
> Chapter 7: Kitten Play - AU that Jim and Spock are kittens and playmates  
> Chapter 8: Degrees of Truth - Jim always speaks the truth, but only someone careful can catch the whole message.  
> Chapter 9: Sweet Treats: Bones restricts Jim from desserts. Spock finds a way.  
> Chapter 10: You're a flirt (but you're My flirt) - Spock doesn't mind who Jim flirts with, because he knows who Jim will return home with.  
> Chapter 11: Return to Your rest: Spock balances his duty to the ship and Jim.  
> Chapter 12: True Is Not Truthful: Soulmates can't lie to each other, but Spock is a master of misdirection.  
> Chapter 13: And yet, the city remained: Jim reflected on a ghost city on a mission.  
> Chapter 14: Light at the end of the tunnel: Jim knows that he should be grateful that Spock comes back, but it still hurts when Spock doesn't remember what they once are. However, there's always hope  
> Chapter 15: First Date: Jim and Spock's unofficial first date  
> Chapter 16: However This Ends: Jim asks why Spock beam down against his order. Spock provides a competent answer.  
> Chapter 17: Thirsty Hearts: An answer why he decides to give up everything for this vision.  
> Chapter 18: Werewolf at Night: Jim and Spock made an excellent werewolf team. (Werewolf game fusion)  
> Chapter 19: Pure as Ice: Everyone else sees Jim as the captain, but with Spock Jim can be just himself.  
> Chapter 20: The Foolish Things of the World: Jim is at a crossroad after the five year mission.  
> Chapter 21: Act out Being Alive: You can't return to the past again.  
> Chapter 22: Breathe His Fragrance: Spock is trapped under the bed with Jim to avoid the enemy's notice.  
> Chapter 23: Where You Find Light: episode tag for the Paradise Syndrome


	2. Make Our Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock-centric. Reference to the episode "The Devil in the Dark". Prompt: Gun

Before Spock left for Starfleet, Sarek said after arguing against his joining the Vulcan Academy, "Surak taught the path of peace. It is illogical for a Vulcan to volunteer to be a gun for the Federations."

The words hurt. Spock forced himself to look back. "Starfleet's main goal is exploration. It is illogical to join the Federation and despise the legitimate means to uphold its value."

He was about to kill in Janus IV. Horta remarked in their meld, "We are no different when protecting our family."

Spock should be bothered by her words, and that he didn't worried him.


	3. Bottle Your Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIrk-centric character study. Prompt: Lonely

Kirk made a policy to know his crew personally. He recited his crew's names by heart, greeted every crew member and asked about themselves. Now a quick read of a dossier and he would recall Lieutenant Atta who needed more field experience for promotion or Ensign Nez's useful archery skills.

Outside duty, He played chess with Spock and talked, drunk, bantered with and smiled at Bone's grumbling, listened to Uhura's current project, visited Sulu's pet plants and valued every moment he spent with them.

Everyone would leave, so Kirk bottled his memory to be his only company for his future.


	4. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yesterday.

"Checkmate," Jim grinned, his queen threatening Spock’s king.

Looking hard, Spock found no more moves. "I concede."

"We should play again. Maybe three times will be a charm."

"Arrogance often leads to downfall."

"Why, me?" Jim's laughter ruined his attempt to sound innocent. "I just know what risks I can take. But isn't risk a part of science though?"

Spock tried to present a counter-argument, but Jim held his hands, "Isn't risk our business?" His bright smile could move even a Vulcan chained to logic and control for whole life.

Spock held back, but as always only the air remained.


	5. Drifting Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dancer

"Look at me."

With a taunting smile, Jim rotated and strutted, exposing his muscular back and thrusting hips. He jumped, his green robe pulling upwards, hinting at the sight underneath. The wind roared. The sky darkened, the rain bombarding Jim's body, followed by lightning and thunder. Unfazed, Jim laughed and stretched his arms, an emerald spark against Spock's inner red sand, starting a wildfire that devoured everything on the path.

Spock rushed to catch him in his arms - for safety, _for the fire_ , his body argued - and burnt with Jim. He dwelt in their sanctuary until the dawn claimed Jim.


	6. Guardian of my spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like generation of Vulcans before, Mount Seleya guides Spock's path.

Mount Seleya stands through sunrises and sunsets, wars after wars. Her children approach her for her knowledge, many of them aspiring for the robe of Gol.

At her feet, Spock chose the Vulcan path. He returned with his katra battered, trying to rid himself of his thyla, left when a most loved and hated voice called for him across the stars. Aboard Enterprise, he believed that his captain could no longer sway him, and Mount Seleya would triumph over his human blood.

He holds Jim’s hand laughing. His path has completed. Mount Seleya has guided her child to his home.


	7. Kitten Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU that Jim and Spock are kittens and playmates

Jim darted along the corridor to catch the dust bunny, one step beyond his reach. He pounced, caught his prey and straightened up his tail joyfully when he saw Spock lying above the closet, legs stretching and eyes closing. He leaped on the closet and landed by Spock, saying, "Play with me!"

Spock kept his eyes closed and ignored Jim, so Jim pounced on him and they rolled into a ball, finally ended with Spock on top of him.

"Surrender,"Spock said, when he started to groom Jim's fur.

"Alright," Jim replied, when he carefully groomed Spock back and purred.


	8. Degrees of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim always speaks the truth, but only someone careful can catch the whole message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for fan_flashworks: shoulders challenge

"It is my responsibility," Jim said. "As a captain, I have an obligation the the ship and the crew, including you. I can't allow you to die for me."  
  
Translation: _I can live on without you if I had to, but not today._  
  
"Mr. Spock, I think my first and science officer both work too hard. I should look into the matter."  
  
Translation: _I respect your dedication to your duty, but I miss you._  
  
"I am fine. Go on. I'll be right behind you."  
  
Translation: _I always know I'll die alone. Farewell, my friend._  
  
Fortunately, Spock could translate Jim perfectly.


	9. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for badly_knitted's prompt on fic_promptly: Any, Any, Marshmallows dipped in chocolate.

Jim sneaked into the canteen to synthesize ice cream. Despite Bones' complaint, he needed sugary comfort after babysitting and ferrying alien diplomats who despised humans.

"The doctor has restricted your calorie intake," Spock said.

"Et tu, Spock?" Sighing, Jim's shoulders slumped.

"I need to discuss ship matters with you, Captain."

"Lead the way, Mr. Spock."

Spock led Jim to his quarter. Jim's eyes widened at the marshmallow dipped in chocolate with colourful sprinkles.

"You're an angel," Jim's mouth started to water.

"I fail to see the similarity," Spock replied, his eyes softened.

"Must've fooled me." Jim laughed, picking one up.


	10. You're a flirt (but you're My flirt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fffc challenge: Masquerade
> 
> Spock doesn't mind who Jim flirts with, because he knows who Jim will return home with.

At the ship's masquerade ball, Jim cut a dashing figure in his Napoleonic Wars era Royal Navy uniform, his eyes sparkling when talking with the adoring crowd around.  
  
He smiled while retelling amusing anecdotes about his missions, changing the details to better serve his audience.  
  
They love it, eating Jim's every word while looking up in worship. Several ensigns blushed when Jim focused his charm on them.  
  
Spock was content to watch from afar. Jim deserved these from his crew, who Jim would die for without hesitation.   
  
But Jim would return to him as always, which was what it counted.


	11. Return to your rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock balances his duty to the ship and Jim.

"Spock and I have started dating," Jim said.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I thought the pointy eared hobgoblin was in love with his computer."  
  
"It is inaccurate," Spock said.  
  
Jim laughed. "He loves me more."  
  
"You'll need luck to steal him from his work," McCoy replied.  
  
"My personal feeling won't affect our professional relationship."  
  
Jim kept his words, but during a busy project Spock sensed Jim's longing.  
  
"I thought you had duty tonight," Jim said when Spock entered their quarters.  
  
"I have duty here. My subordinates will benefit from a more hand-off approach."  
  
Jim smiled. "Come to me."  
  
"Affirmitive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for m_findlow's prompt, Any, Any, stop what you're doing: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/527419.html?thread=15665723#cmt15665723


	12. True Is Not Truthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates can't lie to each other, but Spock is a master of misdirection.

"Vulcans only tell the truth." Vulcans let this misconception stand for good reasons: it paid for you opponents to underestimate you.

"Soulmates are compelled to be truthful to each other." It's fortunate that a truthful statement could still omit relevant fact or mislead its audience to wrong conclusions.

"Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed." Jim did not need to know the Vulcan word's definition.

 _I will omit the truth of my love lest it destroys us. Farewell, my Thyla_. "I must leave for Vulcan." _Kolinahr eradicates everything. Jim will be safe and ignorant._

But Jim always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for fan_flashworks: disguise


	13. And yet, the city remained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim reflected on a ghost city on a mission.

"And yet, the city remained," Jim said, touching the rough wall surface of the tall building. "I wonder what's happened to its inhabitants." 

"Further investigation will be needed to identify the cause," Spock answered. "In both human and Vulcan history, cities fall because of natural disasters, wars, depleted resource, pollutions and other reasons."

The nature has reclaimed most buildings, but broken pillars and collapsed towers remained. In its height, it must be a place of love and hate, life and death, triumph and obstacles, but now nobody but them were here. Disappeared, buried, forgotten, discarded.

_And yet, the city remained._


	14. Light at the end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim knows that he should be grateful that Spock comes back, but it still hurts when Spock doesn't remember what they once are. However, there's always hope

_How long can I keep doing it?_

Despite the pain, Jim kept smiling.

He should be grateful. Few people brought their love back from death and kept the flagship despite destroying it. It was worth it because Spock was alive.

Even if Spock treated him as a stranger.

_Keep telling yourself that._

"Captain, I would like to invite you to a chess game," Spock said

Jim's pulse raced at Spock's words, noticing the warmth in his voice.

"Certainly." Jim smiled back.

_Hope is dangerous._

_Friendship is enough._

_How long can I keep doing it?_

Despite the pain, Jim kept smiling.


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock's unofficial first date

It was 3am but Jim still couldn't sleep. Screams. Blood. Suffocation. Silence

"Are you still working on your project? You need rest even as a Vulcan," Jim said to Spock at the corridor.

"Vulcans need less sleep than humans, and the project is at a critical stage, but Captain, you should rest."

"Can't sleep," Jim said. "Don't worry. If I keep on I'll go to Bones. Tell me about your project."

It was surprisingly cozy to listen to Spock's progress while drinking from a cup of hot chocolate, almost like being inside their own bubble.

Thus began their first date.


	16. However This Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim asks why Spock beam down against his order. Spock provides a competent answer.

"Mr. Spock, I have a strict order against anyone from the Enterprise beaming down here. Can you explain your disobedience to my order?"

"It is against the regulation to send a one-person land party."

"And it's regulation to --- Never mind, I'm sure Scotty still has time to beam you..."

"The Enterprise has moved out of Hetha IV's orbit to deliver the plague medication, so I took liberty to bring along supplies."

"... Very impressive, Mr. Spock. Remember me not to be on your bad side."

"Pardon?"

"All right. However this ends, we'll face it together. Let's make some plans."


	17. Thirsty Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An answer why he decides to give up everything for this vision.

Ten.

"Are you sure?"

Nine.

"Remember, you can still turn back.

Eight.

"You're throwing away your career."

Seven.

"You could have achieved so many success back home."

Six.

"Why are you so stubborn? Do you really think you can make everyone forget their hatred, wars and death?"

Five.

"You'll be on your own, betrayed. Everyone will insist to have nothing to do with you. You'll fail"

Four.

"He won't want you to risk yourself."

Three.

"Why?'

Two.

One.

 

> "In a different reality, I could have called you friend."

_It's also our dream. I'll make this reality to come true with my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A line is quoted from Star Trek TOS episode Balance of Terror


	18. Werewolf at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock made an excellent werewolf team. (Werewolf game fusion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for spook_me 2017: prompt: werewolf

Jim salivated at the thought of his next victim. Delicious, and it would save Jim trouble.

“Jim,” Spock said, “It is advisable to choose another target.”

“Any reason, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked. Spock must have read his thought.

“It will be too suspicious if he dies so soon. Besides, it is more useful to let him live and destroy his credibility.”

Jim laughed. “You make a good case, so which one should make the honour instead?”

* * *

 

After killing off the villagers, Jim whispered, “You’re a natural. How do you like your reward?”

Spock’s eyes deepened, devouring him with a kiss.


	19. Pure as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else sees Jim as the captain, but with Spock Jim can be just himself. (written for fan_flashworks: ice)

Jim was undoubtedly the best Starfleet captain. His charisma, leadership, and brilliant strategical mind were without peers. As befit a captain, he projected such strength and courage that many forgot that he was only a human, fragile and breakable.

Alone with Spock, he shrugged away his command persona, exposing his doubt and fear. _What if I do wrong? What if I fail my crew?_

Spock wished to shelter Jim from his burden by holding him firmly. "I will not let you fall."

"You are my refuge." Jim blushed. "Sorry, I'm presuming..."

Spock tightened his hold. "I will always be yours."


	20. The Foolish Things of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is at a crossroad after the end of five year mission.

The loud popular music in the bar bombarded its laughing and drinking crowd, but Jim felt more alone on Earth than in space.  
  
He was docked in San Francisco like his ship. The crew were scattered to different ship. Bones returned to his daughter and medical practice.   
  
And Spock ...   
  
He disappeared to Vulcan, not even bother to tell Jim in advance. Jim only knew after his resignation.   
  
He thought they were friends.   
  
_I should have known_ , Jim thought. _At the end everyone left._  
  
He reread the job offer at Starfleet Command and signed his name. _What does it matter anymore?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for gen bingo: I / We have made a mistake  
> for fan_flashworks: drinking alone


	21. Act out Being Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds that he can't return to the past, as he compares the present with his encounter with First Federation (set after Star Trek: the Voyage Home)

“The object is following us.” Spock said. “No signs of life.”

“Have you tried to hail it?” Jim asked. _Again?_

“No answers.”

_He doesn’t look at me._  
  


* * *

 

> "Has it occurred to you that there's a certain inefficiency in constantly questioning me on things you've already made up your mind about?" Spock asked.
> 
> "It gives me emotional security."
> 
> Spock raised an eyebrow.
> 
> Jim smiled.  
>    
> 

* * *

  
  
"Care to speculate on what we'll find if we go on ahead?"

"It is illogical to speculate without sufficient information." Spock replied coldly.

_He doesn't remember. Patience._

_Why am I still mourning when Spock is right here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue taken from The Corbomite Maneuver;  
> fan_flashworks: amnesity: solitary  
> gen prompt bingo: resurrection


	22. Breathe His Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is trapped under the bed with Jim to avoid the enemy's notice.

“When do you think the Enterprise will return?” Jim asked. The space under the bed was so small that if Spock turned his head they would kiss.  
  
“In 1.56 hours. Quiet, Captain,” Spock listened to outside noise. “The guards are still hunting us.”   
  
Jim squirmed above Spock, his weight a sweet burden.   
  
“Please stay still.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Jim’s body heat burnt through their thin shirts. Spock breathed slowly to calm himself.   
  
Big mistake.   
  
Jim’s clean fresh smell enveloped him, filling him with inappropriate desire.   
  
Back in his quarters, he put off his shirt which smelt like Jim.   
  
His hands shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan_flashworks: on top


	23. Where You Find Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> episode tag for The Paradise Syndrome
> 
> fan_flashworks prompt: did what where?

Kirok opened his eyes. Miramanee slept soundly in his arms, her face serene and calm. Kirok gently left the bed to avoid disturbing her sleep.

Outside the tent the stars shone indifferently, but something in the sky called for him. In his dream, a strange lodge moves through the sky with him at the helm. Dim faces condemned him with their eyes.

 _Your place is here,_ they said. _You abandoned us._

 _Who are you?_ He asked. They were saying something urgent, but he couldn't hear them.

Miramanee hugged him. “This is your home.” He smiled, still thinking about the stars.


End file.
